


雷云

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 灵感来源于微博上很多人转发的“闪电击中火山”那幅图。闪电击中火山是不科学的说法，其实是火山造成的火积云引发的闪电，是火中诞生的闪电，而不是闪电降临火中。于是开了大家都以为那是天上降下的电光，但其实是沙里贝尔火焰里生成的闪电的脑洞。





	1. Chapter 1

沙里贝尔的火焰瞬间包围了那条龙，却没能将那最后的残敌立即杀死。

它的鳞片很厚，如铁甲般结实，覆盖着薄冰，就连它喷出的气流也是寒冷的，这为它在烈焰中赢得了展开翅膀的机会。

眼看着那只庞然巨物就要从金红色的陷阱里挣脱，重新回到它在天上呼唤的伙伴们那里去。一道闪电不偏不倚地击中它在火光里仰起的头颅，细长的脖颈瞬间断裂般垂下，很快连它沉重的身躯也跟着倾倒在炽热的灰烬里，迅速化为焦黑的炭土。

“真厉害！”

战士中最年轻也最爽朗的那位拍了拍埃尔姆诺斯特的肩，为这及时而精准的闪电向这位前辈表示赞叹。接受赞誉的雷魔法师紧绷的脸上却并无笑容，他望着那团浮起在火焰上空仍未散去的灰色云彩，磷火般幽绿的眼睛里沉浮不定的是疑惑与不解。

使战斗落下帷幕的闪光确是诞生于雷云中，可那片灰色的浓雾却并非源自他的召唤——虽然他确实意图如此，可闪电在火中闪现时，他尚未完成利斧与天穹的最终联结。

“走吧，该回去复命了。”

沙里贝尔嫌恶地抖了抖长袍，冰原上的烈风将吹散死骸骨的灰烬，落在他衣服的缝隙里，仿佛是无法瞑目者的绝望报复，散发着死亡的烟尘。

任务圆满完成。雪花在他们离去的归途中飘落，逐渐堆积的冰晶会湮没一切痕迹，苍茫的冰原很快便会恢复原本的洁白，如同短暂发生过便瞬间消逝的光芒。

背着巨斧的战士唱着得胜的歌，沙里贝尔皱起眉头却也没阻止他，安详地在旁边走着。可欢乐与泰然皆不属于埃尔姆诺斯特，雷鸣在他的心里酝酿着暴风雨，那条陌生的电光仍在他的脑海里闪烁。

直到冰天宫辉煌的穹顶耀目地出现在视野，望着那仿佛是从地面照射到天幕的金光，他先前所揣的怀疑才有了隐约的答案。

既然霹雷能够引燃烈火，那炽焰中是否也可诞生闪电？

灵感突如其来，埃尔姆诺斯特抬眼望向身边，正撞上魔法师冷冽的眼睛。

“怎么？我脸上有灰尘吗？”沙里贝尔嘴角微微勾起，问得漫不经心。

“没有，”埃尔姆诺斯特回答，“只是有个问题想要向你请教。”他们拐过花园，描金的浮雕门立在走廊尽头，“如果觐见完毕后你有空的话。”

“行啊。”沙里贝尔露出好奇的目光，心里却忽的暗沉下去。

他掌握着埃尔姆诺斯特想要的一切答案，却不知道那位雷电魔法师今次想问的是哪一个问题。

 

2019-05-11


	2. 积云

“十分感谢您的配合，埃尔姆诺斯特前辈，”努德内将羽毛笔插进盖子里，叠起已经铺满图形与符号的稿纸，“今次观察到的雷电威力远超想象，我会对搜集到的数据进行整理，并将分析结果反馈给您。”

“不过举手之劳，很高兴能对你的研究有所帮助。”埃尔姆诺斯特收起长斧，边擦去额头的汗水边朝努德内所在的石桌走去，他正好也有些问题想要请教博学的白魔法师，“你见过火焰中诞生的雷电吗？”

沉默片刻后，努德内说：“前辈可以将问题描述得更详细些吗？”

“我们都知道，闪电造成的高温可以导致火的生成，那么反过来如何呢？烈焰中是否也有诞生雷电的可能？”埃尔姆诺斯特在努德内身边坐下，尽管对方比自己小十几岁，可他的表情和语调却十分谦虚。

“理论上是可以的，”努德内肯定道，“只要火焰的温度足够在狭小的范围内制造高热，由此升腾而起的积云在电离条件合适的情况下便能产生闪电，”见埃尔姆诺斯特陷入沉思，他问，“前辈最近观察到这样的现象了吗？”

“我也不确定是否跟你说的情况相同。”埃尔姆诺斯特回答，以尽量简明的语言向努德内说明了冰原上的战斗，并将那条凭空出现的闪电详细描述给努德内听，“它的分支看起来有些特别，并非自上而下，而是像珊瑚那样延伸，闪光经过的范围也很低，不像自天上降下的雷电，倒像是从沙里贝尔卿的火焰里发生的某种反应。”

“我对沙里贝尔前辈的魔法数值做过观察与测算，以他的火焰温度，形成积云完全足够，”努德内说，“他对能量释放范围也掌握得极其精妙，冰龙喷出的霜雪遇热融化蒸发，又迅速上升凝结，正好提供成云所需的水分，”学者最后总结道，“综合来看的话，你所说的闪电确实很可能是由沙里贝尔前辈的火焰引发的。”

“果然如此，”埃尔姆诺斯特心里的猜测终于得到证实，“真不愧是沙里贝尔卿，总能出奇制胜呢。”

“那位前辈的魔法造诣是谁也不能否认的，”努德内同意着，又说，“但火积云内的闪电发生存在很大的随机性，在自然环境中，即使条件达成也无法保证绝对会出现。而沙里贝尔使用魔法时周围环绕着以太，或许情况又有些不同。不如直接向他本人请教？”

“我也是这么想的，”埃尔姆诺斯特说，“事实上，当日上午觐见完毕后，我就带着这份疑惑与沙里贝尔卿进行过交谈。”

“那他的回答是什么呢？”努德内也对此感到好奇。

埃尔姆诺斯特遗憾地耸肩，“他说‘不知道’。”

“那位前辈向来只在意他的火焰，对别的现象没什么兴趣。”努德内早沙里贝尔的行事风格，对此并不感到意外。

“说得也是。”埃尔姆诺斯特点头，却仍有些说不清道不明的结悬在心里。

那日沙里贝尔听清他来意时，表情有瞬间的轻松，就好像原本期待着什么更难回答的问题一样。

或许是一时的错觉吧。

他抬头望向天空，一片灰色的积云正遮挡在太阳前面，漏出一道浅白色的光。

2019-05-14


End file.
